The remote sensing and probabilistic sampling based forest inventory method described herein relates to analyzing combined digital images and LiDAR data to extract, classify, and analyze aggregate and individual features, such as trees. More particularly, the remote sensing and probabilistic sampling based method relates to an improved method for producing an accurate forest inventory.